


01. Thoughts

by OdeyPodey



Series: Prompts! [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey
Summary: Vanya spends her time contemplating her current situation
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Leonard Peabody, Vanya Hargreeves/Sissy
Series: Prompts! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	01. Thoughts

Being able to hold people close has always been a privilege, or it certainly feels like it has been. It’s a privilege I’ve always seemed to avoid like a cat in an ocean. It’s not that I’m aware I’ll be hurt, but everyone seems to enjoy blatantly lying to your face once they get close to you. At least it really does feel like that.  
Allison thinks it’s a result of an incident in 2019, though I have no clue what she’s talking about. As if I was never a people person, rather a people pleaser. It always sounds like it.  
Sissy seems to think. She always brings it up when we're sitting on the porch or when we're on the floor of the kitchen when we’re alone. She likes to tell me that I have to break out of my shell… easy for her to say when she actually knows what kind of shell she actually has. It’s odd, to say the least. She cares a lot and I know she does. But it’s kinda hard when you have no idea who you are and impossible to bond over things you don’t remember about yourself. I can’t hold people close… I don’t hold people close. It makes it easier for them to hurt you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Long time no see, haha. I'm positing this while watching the Weekends animated interactive concert on tiktok so that's wild lmao.
> 
> But this is the first writing I did for a prompt swap with my friends @all_soul and @be_the_good_guys. They let me join in on their fun :) thank you guys. 
> 
> The first one ended up being given to me by @all_soul. This time our group word was something else, yet we learned it had a different meaning historically leading me to change my title to "thoughts" however the initial writing was to go along with "the overwhelming urge to run away". 
> 
> First time i've written in awhile, I hope you all enjoy it :)


End file.
